Secrets Out
by chibibatmishu
Summary: This is the 4th installment of my JackAnakin series.Paralleling with Day's Past this tells of how Clay and Kimiko come to know of Anakin's secret.


**"Secrets Out" a chibibatmishu fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters. I do own Anakin and Julie Keith owns Lea. This is the 4th installment of my Jack/Anakin series. This particular fic runs parallel with the episode.**

**"Behold!" yelled Jack taking the cover off his invention, "Jack Spicer's Evil Time Machine!" Kimiko eyed him, "You are so over using the word 'evil'." "Hey, I'm trying to build a brand here." Omi stared at the machine wide-eyed. "Ohh... Can we really use this strange device to travel back in time?" "Well sorta," Jack said looking unimpressed with his work, "You can travel back in time, but it's kinda lame." Lea eyed him, "What do you mean?" The eletrodes on the time machine fired up, sending blue sparks across the top of it. The dragons stared at it in awe. "Greetings from the Future!" a second Jack said, emerging fromthe time vortex. "Here," the first Jack continued, "Lemme show you." He then entered the time machine. "You see what I mean? Lame. I can only travel back two seconds." Clay scratched his head, "And why's that?" Jack tapped a finger on his chin. "Um...let's see. How to explain the intracacies of manufactured temporal distortion to a simpleton cowboy... ah ha!" He then began the next part slow and drawn out. "Time ma-chine neeed much power to work. Way more power than Jack can gen-er-ate." He then looked at Clay, "Did you get that?" Clay looked at him annoyed, "Cowboy understand. So why can't you just use the Eye of Dashi for power?" Anakin slapped her forehead, not even thinking about that option before when she was helping Jack with this. "Of course!" exclaimed Omi, "the Eye of Dashi has a limitless supply of energy!" Jack thought quickly, "Ah yeah. Which I was about to say till you two interupted me! Way more power then I can generate, **_**unless**_** I use the Eye of Dashi." He smiled at Anakin.**

**Jack soon began to fire the time machine back up. "Ok Omi, looks like you're good to go." "Are you sure you want to do this Omi?" asked Dojo, "Time Travel could be really dangerous. You could wind up as your own grandpa!" "I said I'll go," Lea said. Kimiko grabbed her lover's arm, "No way. We'll need you here." Omi looked at his Orb of Tornami. "My safety if of small conciquence when the world is ruled by evil." "Yeah," said Clay, "But don't you think you need more Shen Gong Wu then just the Orb of Tornami?" "No, you may need the rest for your battle against Wuya's forces." Kimiko walked up to him. "Please be careful Omi," she said giving him a hug. "I will have the legendary grand master Dashi to protect me. But may I please have another hug?" Kimiko looked at Jack, "I think he's ready."**

**"The time machine is set to send you back fifteen hundred years. Now, I won't bore you with the exceedingly complicated calculations involved, but I should be able to land you right at the base of the Xiaolin temple." "Goodbye my friends," said Omi, standing on the platform. "Oh," said Dojo, "Tell Dashi I'm sorry about the shirts." "Shirts?" "He'll know." "Ok Ana," yelled Jack, "Light it up baby!" "EYE OF DASHI!" Anakin yelled activating the Shen Gong Wu, then placed it in the power center. Omi jumped through the vortex.**

**The dragons stared at the spot where Omi just was. "Do you think Grandmaster Dashi will be able to help us?" asked Anakin, who was now standing beside Jack. He laughed, "If anybody could pull it off it would be chrome dome." Anakin gave him a playfull smack. Jack just smiled as Clay and Kimiko eyed them. "There's something a little fishy going on here," continued Kimiko, "You seem too buddy-buddy with Jack." "I wanna tell them" Jack whispered to Anakin. "Don't you dare," she hissed. He looked at her as innocently as possible, "Don't what?" "I know you want to say it to them and I'm saying don't you dare!" "Say what? Anakin, I have no idea what you are talking about," he fibbed. "Just don't." "What am I not saying?" "I love you!" she almost screamed at him. Jack laughed as Anakin blushed, "You always fall for that sunshine." Clay eyed the two, "So Jack loves Anakin?" Kimiko looked like she was going to be sick, "And I think Anakin likes Jack." At that point Anakin avoided eye contact with Clay. She didn't want to see the look in her best friends eye. She took a deep breath and started to play with her necklace. "So when does Omi come back?" Jack stared at her a moment. "You know what? I really don't know. Now that you mention it, I'm not quite sure how Omi is coming back..." Kimiko then started yelling at him. "You sent Omi to the past with no way to bring him back!" Jack laughed nervously, "Opps?"**

_** END**_


End file.
